The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPP16390’. ‘KLEPP16390’ originated from a grafting in September 2012 in Stuttgart, Germany. The pelargonium variety ‘Mexicanerin’ (unpatented), which contains a unique viroid that causes dichroism, was used as the rootstock and the pelargonium variety ‘Royal Scarlet XL’ (unpatented) was the scion.
In November 2012, shoot tip cuttings were taken and propagated. The viroid of ‘Mexicanerin’ passed to the grafting and yielded a new phenotype of bi-colored red and pink flowers. A single plant was selected in September 2012 and subsequently named ‘KLEPP16390’.
‘KLEPP16390’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.